Electric Blue
by JescaLove
Summary: Sesshoumaru is invited to go to a town perfomance with the visiting Arabian lord. His attention is caugh by none other than the performer with electric blue eyes. Pairing: SesXKag. Others might come
1. Arabian Nights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the characters related to that show. Or any other show, for that matter. **

**A/N: This is just an introdution to the story. This idea came to me while I was watching Aladdin with my family, and I just couldn't resist writing it...**

**'...'-Thoughts**

**"..."-Talking.**

**--- Changing scene, or point of view.**

**Arabian nights**

"Hurry ladies! The show is about to begin." A rough voice warned from behind the red curtain. Kagome quickly peeked out of her wardrobe, noticing her master pacing back and forth in nervousness. Someone important must be in the crowd tonight.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru skimmed through the crowd lazily. He and the other lords had all come to watch the show. It appeared that it was very popular, seeing as how a few peasants got in too. Looking towards the stage, he waited.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kagome bit her bottom lip nervously. This was her first time performing in a foreign country. With shaking hands she pulled the curtain back slightly; so she could look over the crowd. There were a lot of people. Blanching slightly, she scanned through the different faces and races of the crowd and noticed a pair of striking golden eyes. Blinking in surprise, she noticed that those eyes were currently looking directly at her own. Blushing, she quickly shut the curtain and turned to face her fellow workers. With a nod from their master, they walked onto the stage and behind the curtain. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she took her stance.

---------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru's piercing golden eyes continued to look over the crowd in mild distaste. He was only here because it would have looked bad on his reputation if he had not show up to an event that he was invited to, by a foreign lord. Resisting the urge to sigh he looked back up to the stage. Catching a woman peeking out of the curtain he studied her face. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her eyes. They were the most brilliant electric blue that he had ever seen. And by the looks of it, this woman was not youkai. She was human. How odd for a human to have such peircing and oddly bright colored eyes. The woman blinked suddenly, pulling him from his thoughts. By the time he focused back on her, she had already disappeared back behind the curtain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to be amazed!" Yelled a rough voice from the front of the stage. It was a bear youkai, wearing odd clothing. His baggy pants, boots, and vest shirt suggested that he was foreign. He studied the crowds' faces before beginning again. "The Arabian Nights." He called out wistfully. Sesshoumaru raised a brow at this. So they were from Arabia?

Sesshoumaru watched as the bear youkai scurried off the stage. Looking back to the center of the stage, he found that the only thing there was red and black smoke mingling together to form fog. Suddenly, a smooth bare leg stretched out of the fog and into clear sight, fallowed by two arms. The arms moved in a rhythmic motion, causing everyone's eyes to fallow them. Suddenly, the leg lifted and stepped forward fallowed by another equally smooth and bare leg. A woman's frame came into view, but not her face.

She had some sort of see-through pink mask on, just leaving her eyes visible, even though her eyes were closed at the moment. Her clothes were definitely foreign as well. She wore a small red wrap around across her torso, leaving her stomach bare for all to see. A long red fabric hung from her sultry hips, reaching to the floor. When she turned to the side however, the fabric split up the sides to reach all the way up to her thigh, exposing her legs.

Wrapped around the fabric was another material; much like the one on her face, that was see-through. The only difference being is that it was covered in some type of shimmering substance, making it glint wildly when the light hit it just right. Snaking around the curve of her hips was some type of small pink obi, as far as he could tell.

On her wrists were different types of gold bangles jingling with each movement that she made Further up her arm was an odd bangle, it was placed at the bottom of her upper arm. It was in an eccentric design; golden as well.

The woman's raven locks were pulled back out of her face with only her bangs left to frame it. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail, with to bands in it, separating the sections from one another. Atop her head was a small bead hanging from a tiny glimmering golden chain. Her lips and face were not covered in makeup, as far as he could tell. Looking down the rest of her body, he noticed that she also had no shoes on, exposing her tiny feet. Wrapped around her delicate ankle was another tiny golden chain, except this time it did not have a bead or any other decoration on it.

Trailing his eyes back up her body he reached her face. Staring at in intently, he noticed her beautiful features. Her skin color was obviously darker than the average Japanese persons was, but not too much darker. She was only about a shade darker, making him question her heritage. While studying her features, he noticed that her eyes had finally opened. Surprisingly, they were the same eyes as before. Electric blue.

**_Review! Please :D_**

**I need motivation, and I am welcoming any ideas or criticism that you might have for my story, ****&Not me. :**


	2. Sesshoumaru Tashio

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._**

**Sesshoumaru Tashio, Lord of the Western Lands.**

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat at seeing the same golden eyes looking at her. Swallowing the lump that suddenly formed in her throat, she focused on her dance.

Swaying her hips side to side, she watched as the audience members fallowed her every move. Closing her eyes, she began to twist and turn erotically, causing a few gasps to come from the audience.

Resisting the urge to smile, she continued on with her dance. Suddenly turning to face the curtain, she began to walk back into the black and red fog. Once disappearing from everyone's view completely, more dancers came out. Swaying their hips and moving their arms about, much like she had, they continued to hypnotize the audience.

Kagome focused her eyes through the mist, and seeing the golden eyes looking directly at her, she wondered if he was able to see her. Shaking those thoughts away, she waited for her que.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru's eyes fallowed every movement that the woman made. He watched as she caught his stare, and smirked when he heard her breath hitch. Noticing her look away from him, she began to get into the dance more. She closed her eyes and began to move in ways that most people would think impossible; almost shameful.

Feeling a sudden throb he groaned slightly, trying to control his inner youkai. His youkai wanted this woman; with her enticingly good looks and moves. Almost purring at her movements, the beast suddenly became enraged when she slowly slipped back into the fog. Growling, he watched as other dancers came out. They swayed their hips much like she had. Their movements were not as graceful as hers were; they were not as sensual and enticing as hers, either.

Looking through the mist, he noticed a figure. Seeing as how he was a full blooded youkai, his eyesight was far more superior to humans and most youkai's. Watching her intently, he noticed she was waiting for something. Suddenly, a blaring drum beat came from the stage. The audience murmured in surprise and excitement as men came onto the stage with small fabric wrapped around the waist, much like the women's, and with bare chests. The men danced wildly, before stopping, still standing in the movements they were making while dancing. The women stopped also, leaving the stage completely still.

The drums continued to blare while a voice started to sing in a hypnotizing foreign language. The audience watched in amazement as a tiger walked onto the stage, with a feral look in his eyes. Women gasped while men squirmed in their seats. The tiger let out a might roar, while pacing around the dancers swiftly.

Everyone's attention was drawn from the tiger and to a striped leg that appeared out of the red and black fog. It moved slightly; leaving room for another leg to join it.

Suddenly, a woman stepped out. This woman was new, as she had not come out before. She looked like a tiger. The dark black paint around her green eyes made them stand out. The orange paint covering her skin made it seem like she was glowing, and the black tiger stripes blended in with the darkness around her eyes and nose area. She blinked wildly, before jumping to the front of the stage and bending forward to where her face was covered by the orange mass that was her hair.

Bending her leg out and away from the rest of her body, she side stepped her way towards the other tiger. The tiger growled viciously as it leapt for the woman. Many audience members gasped loudly, thinking this was her end. But they were mistaken.

The woman dodged the tigers attack, and moved around it wildly; confusing it of where she was. Finally she stopped and pounced on the tiger, restraining it. Giving out a roar, the woman raised her hand to strike the tiger, only to be stopped by the slowing beat of the drums and the fading voice. A woman had stepped out of the fog. It was the same woman as before.

She began to move towards the wild woman, singing out in a foreign language. Even though no one could understand her, they were still mesmerized by the sound of her heavenly voice. The tiger-woman put her arm down and stood up facing the singing woman. Glancing around, she ran behind the curtain. Suddenly, the real tiger stood up to face her. She stood her ground, still singing the heavenly tune. The tiger came towards her, and circled her body while growling dangerously.

Sesshoumaru's claws twitched to slice it down. For some reason, he did not this woman to be harmed.

The tiger pulled to a stop in front of the woman. She smiled down at it sweetly, waiting for its next move. Suddenly, the tiger was wrapped around her legs and purring much like a mere house cat. Still singing, the woman put her hand on the tigers head, and went to pet it behind its ears.

Finally, the dancers began to move again. Dancing around the woman and tiger, they moved like water around the stage. The woman stopped petting the tiger while swaying her hips to the sudden rise of drum beats. The singing voice came back, continuing on with the performance.

Once the performance was over, the dancers left the stage. The audience stood and clapped loudly in appreciation for the performance.

Sesshoumaru rose from his seat and headed for the stage.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's heart beat thrummed loudly in her ears as she walked out to face the untamed tiger. The woman on the tiger happened to be a youkai, who was strong enough to fight off the tiger had it become outraged.

Suddenly, she started to sing. Walking towards the woman and tiger, she watched as the woman stood and left. The tiger however, did not. Sweat formed on Kagome's brow once she realized that the tiger was not leaving along with the other woman; like it was supposed to. Instead, it just circled her while growling. Scared, she tried smiling at it, hoping that it would help her situation. Singing once more, she waited to see how the tiger would react.

Tthe tiger stopped its trek right in front of her, causing her heart beat to thump louder and faster than usual. Gulping, she sung her heart out, hoping to sooth the tiger somehow. Finally the tiger purred and wrapped itself around her legs. Kagome's eyes widened slightly, not prepared for the sudden show of affection from such a vicious animal. Putting her hand tentatively on his head, she began to pet behind its ears lovingly.

The dancers came back to life as soon as they were sure everything was safe, and began dancing around them.

Soon the curtains were drawn and she breathed a sigh of relief as the tiger began to move towards its owner.

Kagome's eyes fallowed the tiger, making sure it was locked up safely. She was still terrified of it, even though it showed her affection.

Walking towards a dimly lit room, she began to take off her mask.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru watched as the woman looked at the tiger while it was walking away to be put in a cage. Noticing her sigh of relief, he began to wonder if the tiger was trained.

Watching her walk to a nearby room, he fallowed her. When he reached the door he saw her about to take off her mask. Wondering what she looked like, he waited.

Soon the mask was off to reveal a small and attractive nose. Further down, it revealed plump, soft pink lips that were just begging to be kissed. Narrowing his eyes he wondered why he was having such a strong sexual attraction to this human woman. Never before had a female, much less a human female, caught his attention in that manner.

There was something about her eyes that drew him to her. They held certain mysteriousness in them; to which he wanted to investigate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome tugged her mask off while reaching for her hair bands. Looking into the mirror while she pulled them off, she gasped at seeing a man in the doorway studying her.

Turning abruptly, she faced the stranger. With a curious look on her face she noted how handsome, no, beautiful, he was. The first thing she noted about his appearance was those piercing golden eyes he adorned. Gasping she realized it was the same man from the crowd who had caught her eye more than once.

His long silvery white hair flowed down to his calves, creating a halo like appearance to his body. Looking at his face she noticed two crimson lines on each pale cheek, and a deep blue crescent moon on his brow. Looking down, she studied his body. From what she could tell, he was built. It was a little hard to tell how built he was seeing as how he wore a baggy outfit; as was the style in Japan.

Her gaze lingered on his body for a moment before returning up to his face. The man raised a finely shaped brow at her in question. She blushed and looked towards the ground. She had been caught staring.

Kagome's head jerked up with a sudden thought. "How did you get back here?" She questioned in Japanese. Just because she did not live here did not mean that she was unable to speak the language. After all, she used to live here when she was younger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Do you know who I am, woman?" He questioned coldly. No matter how attracted to her he felt, he wasn't about to let some woman demand answers from him.

Kagome's hands went to her hips. "No, I do not. But that does not change the fact that you are not supposed to be back here, it is unauthorized." She finished with a glare.

Sesshoumaru felt his hand twitch. He suddenly had the sudden urge to choke the life out of this woman.

"I am Sesshoumaru Taishio, Lord of the Western lands."

Kagome felt her mouth go dry. She had just yelled at a lord. But that was not what scared her most, what scared her the most was that she had just yelled at the lord of the lands in which she was currently residing in.

**REVIEWS ARE AWESOME.**

**:D hint hint**


End file.
